1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector lock mechanism which electrically connects together a pair of male and female connectors by means of mutual engagement between them and, in more particular, to a connector lock mechanism including a removing mechanism which, when the male and female connectors are half engaged, is able to push the two connectors away from each other.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a set of male and female connectors are used to electrically connect a plurality of electrical wires together. When the male and female connectors are engaged with each other, the connecting terminals respectively stored within the housings of the two connectors are connected with each other to thereby electrically connect the two connectors with each other.
When the male and female connectors are incompletely or half engaged with each other, there is a possibility that the two connectors are not electrically connected to each other. To avoid this, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-41014, there is proposed male and female connectors structured such that, when the male and female connectors are incompletely engaged to each other, the two connectors can be removed from each other to thereby prevent the half engagement between the male and female connectors.
Referring to FIG. 27, there is shown a connector lock mechanism 1 which relates to the male and female connectors disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-41014. In this connector lock mechanism 1, a female-type connecting terminal 3 is stored within a male connector 2, whereas a male-type connecting terminal 5 is stored within a female connector 4. A flexible securing piece 6, which is provided on the male connector 2, is engageable with an engaging projection 7 provided on the female connector 4, to lock the female and male connectors 4 and 2 in their mutually engaged condition.
The engaging projection 7 includes a gently inclined surface 7a and a steeply inclined surface 7b so that its cross sectional forms a triangular shape. Due to this shape, if the two connectors 2 and 4 are incompletely engaged with each, the leading end portion 6a of the flexible securing piece 6 slides down along the gently inclined surface 7a owing to its own flexing property, so that the two connectors 2 and 4 are separated or removed from each other in their mutually removing directions. On the other hand, if the two connectors 2 and 4 are completely engaged and the two female- and male-type connecting terminals 3 and 5 are thereby connected together electrically, then the leading end portion of the flexible securing piece 6 slides down the steep inclined surface 7b and is thereby engaged with the engaging projection 7 completely, with the result that the two connectors 2 and 4 are locked in the completely engaged condition.
In the above-mentioned connector lock mechanism 1 disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-41014, when removing the two connectors 2 and 4 from each other, the leading end portion 6a of the flexible securing piece 6 must be raised with respect to the female connector 4. However, a hold member 8 is provided above the flexible securing piece 6 for preventing the flexible securing piece from rising up. Therefore, the two connectors 2 and 4 are prevented from being removed from each other. The problem with this arrangement is that it is difficult to raise the flexible securing piece 6 in order to remove the two connectors 2 and 4 from each other.
Also, in the above-mentioned connector lock mechanism 1 disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-41014 of Keisei, the mutual contact between the leading end portion 6a of the flexible securing piece 6 and the gently inclined surface 7a of the engaging projection 7 generates a removing force to urge the two connectors 2 and 4 away from each other. Accordingly, if the flexible securing piece 6 is raised, then the removing force for urging the two connectors 2 and 4 away from each other cannot be generated any longer, so that the operation to remove the two connectors 2 and 4 from each other cannot be executed easily.
In an automobile, connectors are employed in various uses. In particular, because of highly advanced electronically controlled equipment and also because AV devices are carried on board the automobile, the number of connecting terminals to be assembled by a set of connectors has increased. With an increase in the number of connecting terminals, the friction resistance between the connecting terminals also increases. Therefore, after the mutually engaged condition between the two connectors 2 and 4 is removed, a large force is required to disconnect the two connectors 2 and 4.
In view of the above, it is preferred that a force to remove the two connectors 2 and 4 from each other be generated simultaneously to when the mutual securing between them is removed. However, unless (with the flexible securing piece 6 pushed up) the female connector 4 is pulled out slightly and the leading end portion 6a of the flexible securing piece 6 is placed on the gently inclined surface 7a of the engaging projection 7, a removing force cannot be generated to push out the female connector 4.
Also, as the angle of the gently inclined surface 7a increases, the removing force also increases. However, if the angle increases, then the push-out distance of the connectors becomes smaller. Therefore, if the connecting terminals 3 and 4 are not urged away from each other completely, then they must be pulled out with a further strong force.
Further, if the inclined surface 7a of the engaging projection 7 is not smooth, then the sliding condition of the leading end portion 6a is poor so that the removing force also becomes weak. However, in the conventional connectors 2 and 4, there is no means for enhancing the sliding condition of the leading end portion 6a.